


Bachelor(s) in Paradise

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Crushes, Dating, Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A bunch of single men head to a Fijian beachside resort for one purpose: to find love.Flirting, drama, and shirtless cricketers.***Tags to be updated as we go.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, George Bailey/Tim Paine, Glenn Maxwell/Marcus Stoinis, Kane Richardson/Adam Zampa, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 49
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1 & 2

It was day one of Cricket Australia’s Bachelor in Paradise concept. Mitch and Marcus were the first to arrive at the Fijian resort, and the West Australian teammates were allocated a bure to share.

“This is cosy,” Marcus blinked, as soon as they walked through the door. 

The hut was tiny, containing two single beds and a small but serviceable ensuite. 

“Who are you hoping to meet?” Mitch asked, dumping his suitcase on the floor beside one of the beds. 

Marcus shrugged, doing the same with his own suitcase. “Open to anything,” Marcus declared. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment.

They both headed to the outdoor common area, where an inviting pool deck overlooked the view of the clear Fijian beach. 

They both ordered a beer from the poolside bar, excited to see who was walking into paradise next. As it turned out, next in was Kane Richardson, from South Australia. 

Marcus saw him coming down the path and groaned under his breath. “I hate this guy,” Marcus murmured.

Mitch had met Kane a few times over the years, but he didn’t really know much about him. Kane had a party shirt on, unbuttoned down to the bottom of his sternum, sunglasses perched in his long, brown hair. He had blonde highlights, and if Mitch weren’t hanging out to see one special person, he would’ve gone weak at the knees at the sight.

Kane had a smile plastered on as he entered, and Marcus put one on, too, as they exchanged a tense handshake. 

“Keith, was it?” Marcus asked.

“Kane,” Kane corrected sourly. “You’re Marnus, aren’t you?” 

“Marcus,” Marcus corrected, narrowing his eyes. “Thought they wanted exciting personalities for the TV series?”

Mitch stood up, stepping himself between them, a hand on each of their chests. “Boys, we’re here to find love, not pick fights,” Mitch reasoned, forcing the boys to step back from each other. “Kane, how about I show you where the bures are?”

Mitch led Kane away from Marcus and towards the line of huts where they would be staying, giving Marcus an apologetic look over his shoulder.

There were new arrivals in a flurry, after that - Glenn Maxwell and Pete Handscomb, the Victorians, arrived next, closely followed by just the person Mitch had been waiting so long to see again.

Pat Cummins, with Steve Smith beside him. 

Pat looked angelic. He was wearing a tropical shirt, completely undone, showing off a tanned, muscular abdomen that Mitch wanted to explore with his tongue. Tight shorts only covered half of his thighs, and Mitch thought he was going to have a heart attack at the sight. 

Mitch stood up to cross the courtyard so he could greet the new arrivals. He told himself to play it cool, walking briskly, and he had nearly reached Pat when it all went wrong. His sandal got caught under his other foot, and it slipped off, causing him to trip and stumble a bit. He kept walking, cringing at himself, hoping Pat hadn’t seen - 

But the younger man was giggling angelically, opening his arms for a hug in greeting.

“Mitchy, how many years has it been?!” Pat asked warmly, taking Mitch into his arms.

Pat smelt like vanilla and sunscreen, and his muscled back was firm under Mitch’s hands as they shared a hug. 

“Too many,” Mitch chuckled, putting some space between them to study Pat’s face for the first time in years. 

Because it had been nearly ten years since Pat and Mitch had met at a pub, after a NSW vs WA match. Mitch was drinking with Shaun and Johnno, in his comfort zone, when the seventeen year old Pat had come over to sit beside Mitch. As the youngest in the team, just a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday, Pat’s teammates kept him well supplied with drinks throughout the evening. Pat and Mitch had gotten on like a house on fire, giggling and flirting, and Pat ended up heading back to Mitch’s hotel room. They had shared a hot, passionate night - both of their first times, with a male. They both woke up hungover and a bit shy, but the sparks flew between them, and they repeated their activities of the night before. The second time was more emotionally intense, as both of them realised that they probably wouldn’t see each other again for a long time.

When your first time is that memorable, it’s hard to let go of. And Mitch couldn’t. For too many years, Mitch had tried to find someone like Pat, but to no avail. And now, he was standing right in front of him. 

“Do you want to catch up over a drink?” Mitch asked, gesturing to the bar. 

Pat lit up with a perfect grin. “I’d love to.”

Pat ordered a beer, and Mitch grabbed another himself, because he’d consumed his first one a bit too quickly, trying to ease his nerves. They decided to sit down on the edge of the pool, kicking their shoes off behind them so they could dangle their lower legs in the water. 

“So, Mitch. What brings you to paradise?” Pat asked, sipping his beer. 

You, Mitch thought. He looked into the pool to seek inspiration. “Looking for love,” he admitted. 

Pat smiled, at that. “Me, too,” he agreed. “The Sydney cricket scene wasn’t doing anything for me.”

Mitch chuckled. “Come on, surely you could have your pick of any of the New South Wales boys,” he teased. 

Pat shrugged. “Just not what I’m looking for,” he sighed, looking beyond the pool to the waves rolling in on the shore in the distance. 

They shared a heavy silence for a moment, sipping their beers. Pat changed the subject, though, asking about Mitch’s family.

***  
Although there were only seven of them in paradise so far, Freddie Flintoff, the host of the show (what was it with him and Australian television?) arrived to tell them that there would be no new arrivals until the morning. He presented two date cards, though - one to Mitch, and one to Glenn. 

Mitch, of course, asked Pat. 

Pat was touched, and Mitch took his hand as they headed to the back of the resort, where the boys weren’t supposed to roam without instruction from the producers. 

They ended up heading to an indoor spa in the middle of the palm forest. The spa was in a small room, surrounded by four glass walls. 

It was approaching dinner time, and the producers had set up a little table of pizza and beer for them right beside the spa before leaving them to it. 

They were both already in board shorts, so Mitch pulled his shirt off and placed it over the wooden bench beside the door.

Pat’s breath hitched when he saw Mitch shirtless. Mitch had matured a lot since Pat had last seen his body, that fateful morning. His chest and abs were more defined, and Pat thought he looked incredible. 

Pat pulled his own shirt off, and Mitch held out a hand to help him into the spa so he didn’t slip. The spa was warm and bubbly, and the pizza smelt delightful. 

“How good is this?” Mitch grinned, sitting beside Pat. 

They made conversation as they ate, and by the time they were finished eating, the sun was setting outside. A producer came by to take away the little table. She turned on some fairy lights, placing down a champagne bucket and two glasses behind the boys before leaving the two of them alone. 

Mitch poured them both a drink, taking the chance to slip closer to Pat in the spa. They were so close that their legs were touching. 

Pat took a sip of his champagne, and Mitch watched his throat work as he swallowed. 

Pat noticed. “Mitchy... we should talk about it,” he murmured. 

Mitch swallowed. He knew this conversation was coming. Better to get it out of the way, sooner rather than later. 

“We should,” Mitch agreed. 

“I... I think about that night we shared all the time,” Pat murmured. 

Mitch’s breath hitched. “Really?” He gasped, surprised. 

Pat must have taken this the wrong way, because he pulled an uncomfortable face, opening his mouth to backtrack. 

“I do, too,” Mitch replied quickly. “It’s been what, nine years? I’ve been searching for someone to make me feel the way you did that night, and I just-“

“No one could,” Pat completed. “That’s why I came here. I... I’ve been chasing that feeling for so long, but nobody has even come close to how you made me feel,” he admitted. 

The boys both knew they weren’t just referring to the sex - they had both felt such an instantaneous spark and connection that night, but the distance and their state schedules had kept them apart ever since. 

Mitch reached for Pat’s hand beneath the bubbles, and Pat interlaced their fingers. 

“I came here hoping to see you,” Mitch admitted, barely above a whisper. 

A glorious smile spread on Pat’s face. “I hoped to see you, too,” Pat declared. 

“You’re not here for Tim Paine?” Mitch teased. 

Pat laughed. “Do you reckon he’s actually coming?”

Mitch nodded. “Every man and his dog wants a piece of him,” he shrugged. 

Pat waved a hand through the air. “Not me. I’m just after a tall West Aussie all rounder,” he flirted. 

Mitch grinned, eyes darkening. He had so many butterflies in his stomach, and the bubbles of the spa weren’t helping. Pat shifted his leg, touching his calf to Mitch’s shin. Mitch’s breath hitched. 

They looked at each other for a moment, before Pat’s eye line fell to Mitch’s lips. 

“God, Patty, I really want to kiss you right now,” Mitch admitted. 

“You should,” Pat replied. 

So Mitch did. Gladly. 

***  
By the time Mitch returned to his bure, Marcus was already relaxing on his bed. 

Glenn had asked Marcus on his date, so Marcus must have returned earlier than Mitch. 

Pat and Mitch had shared a goodnight kiss, at length, outside Pat’s hut. Mitch really just wanted to go inside and snuggle Pat to sleep, but it was only their first date, despite their history. 

Even by the time Mitch was pulling on sleep shorts after a shower, he was still glowing with happiness at the spark and shared kisses he had enjoyed with Pat. 

“Someone looks happy,” Marcus commented. 

Mitch settled into his bed. “Is it written all over my face?”

“Yes, mate,” Marcus chuckled. “What happened?”

Mitch explained his perfect evening, and by the end, his heart was warm. 

Marcus grinned at him across their beds. “I’m happy for you, mate.”

“Thanks,” Mitch smiled. “How was your date with Maxi?”

“It was really nice, but not nearly as romantic as yours sounded,” Marcus replied. “We went snorkelling. Glenn’s a great guy. He gave me a lot of compliments about my body,” Marcus chuckled. 

“He’s only human,” Mitch grinned. 

Marcus waved a hand through the air, dismissing the compliment, though he was chuffed. “We didn’t kiss or anything. Think it was too soon to work out if we have chemistry.”

Mitch nodded with understanding. “It’s only day one, mate. Can’t wait to see what paradise has in store.”

***  
On the morning of day two, Pat woke up with a glow in his chest, and he realised with a jolt that last night had been real. He and Mitch had kissed… so many times. He felt so lucky.

Steve was already up and dressed, in a short-sleeved button up and shorts. 

“Morning, lovebird,” Steve said to Pat.

Pat blushed at the word. “Is it that obvious?”

“Mate, you came back here after your date and spent two hours telling me about the feeling of Mitch’s tongue in your mouth,” Steve reminded.

Pat cringed at himself. The filter between his heart, brain and mouth tended to go missing when he had a couple of drinks, and he and Mitch had shared a fair amount of both beer and champagne.

“Sorry,” he grimaced. “I… had a great date.”

Steve smiled softly at him. “I’m so happy for you, Patty.”

“Could be you, too, if someone good enough walks in,” Pat raised his eyebrows. 

Steve blushed, looking back into the mirror to smooth down his collar. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see."

***  
There were two new arrivals in the early afternoon: Tim Paine, the Tasmanian, and Adam Zampa, another South Australian. Tim, as always, looked effortlessly cool. He wore an unbuttoned shirt, shorts slung low on his hips, showing off his very defined v-lines and sharp hipbones.

Steve, who had been drinking a mixed berry smoothie, accidentally breathed with the straw in his mouth, and managed to nearly choke himself.

Pat thought this was particularly hilarious, but he hit Steve’s back, trying to help him.

It was Adam, though, who ended up being the centre of that afternoon’s drama. It was clear that both Kane and Marcus were interested in him. 

Kane asked Adam for a chat first.

At the time, Marcus was lounging on a huge sun bed beside Mitch and Pat. Pat was shirtless, laying back against Mitch with his head on Mitch’s chest. Mitch’s arms were around Pat’s muscled torso, hands resting on firm abs.

“I fucking hate him,” Marcus declared.

Pat’s eyes had been closed, but he opened them to look at Marcus with surprise. “Kane?”

“Yeah. He thinks he’s the coolest guy on earth. Mate, you’re a skinny worm and your tatts look like a primary schooler designed them,” Marcus said scathingly. 

Mitch chuckled, at that. “Come on, Stoin. Surely he’s not that bad.”

“Now he’s off with Adam when I wanted to get to know him,” Marcus groaned.

Pat relaxed back against Mitch once more. “Don’t let one chat stop you, Marcus. Adam’s his own person. Just because Kane spoke to him first, that doesn’t mean they’re getting married,” Pat reasoned.

Marcus nodded wordlessly. 

***  
Heeding Pat’s words, Marcus asked Adam for a chat soon after that. He had found Adam attractive the second he stepped into Paradise. His style was effortless but striking - Adam was wearing a faded yellow vintage style shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest. The sunlight glinted off his dangly earring, and Marcus was beyond attracted to him.

They took some towels and headed down to the beach together so that they had a bit of privacy, being a bit further away from the resort. 

Marcus spread both of their towels close together on the fine, white sand, sitting down on his own as Adam did the same beside him.

They got to know each other, and Marcus was intrigued to find out that Adam was a passionate vegan and environmentalist - they spoke about it at length.

After a while, Adam gestured with his head back towards the resort. “Are Mitch Marsh and Pat Cummins a thing?”

“Yeah, they had a date last night,” Marcus replied. “Mitch is pretty smitten already.”

Adam chuckled softly, and Marcus thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “They look perfect together,” Adam mused.

They sat in thoughtful silence, for a few moments, watching the waves crash in on the beach.

“Why do I get the impression you and Kane Richardson don’t like each other?” Adam asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Because we don’t,” Marcus shrugged. “Can’t get along with everyone, I guess.”

Adam nodded to acknowledge that. “He says you went on a date with Maxi last night. Did you and Maxi kiss?”

Marcus looked at Adam, eyes wide with surprise. “What? No! It was a nice evening, we went snorkelling, but we were just getting to know each other.”

Adam nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer. “I’ve heard Aaron Finch is keen on him,” he told Marcus conspiratorially. 

Marcus was surprised, and their conversation was more lighthearted, after that. 

***  
Tim was given a date card upon his arrival to paradise, and he invited Steve. A delightful blush rose on Steve’s cheeks as he stood up from his sun lounge, accepting Tim’s outstretched hand. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking you?” Tim asked, as they followed the producers towards their date location.

“I’m actually really pleased,” Steve admitted with a shy smile, his hand still in Tim’s.

“Good,” Tim grinned.

They arrived at a clearing a little way away from the resort, and it became apparent that they were going to be lathering each other up in oil and giving each other massages. 

Steve was blushing like crazy, and Tim thought that was the cutest sight he had laid eyes upon.

The producers left them be, and before they got into their massages, they sat down with a margarita each and got to know each other better. Steve was four and a half years younger than Tim, but they quickly realised that they wanted the same things out of life, and shared a lot of the same values. 

Steve gradually opened up to Tim, warming up and becoming more comfortable with him. Tim was touched, and he decided it was probably a good time for them to get started on the actual activity of the date.

“Can I massage you?” Tim asked gently.

Steve blushed, but nodded enthusiastically, pulling his shirt off. Tim took in his body - he was lean, lithely muscled, and Tim pushed down the urge to lean in and suck marks into that pale skin.

“You’ve got a great body, Steve,” Tim murmured, unashamedly checking him out.

Steve blushed under the scrutiny, but he was beyond pleased. 

The massage bed set up for them was wider than normal - more the size of a double bed - and Steve perched on the edge of it.

Tim picked up one of the oil bottles from the table all of the massage products were laid out on on. “‘Romantic Rose,’” Tim read out. 

Steve screwed up his nose. “I’m not a fan of rose scents,” he admitted.

Tim nodded, looking at the labels on the other bottles. “‘Kinky Coconut?’”

“I do like coconut,” Steve confirmed. “Let’s start with that.”

“Do you want to lay down on your front?” Tim asked gently, coaxing Steve down.

Once Steve was settled on his front, Tim took a moment to compose himself. He had a gorgeous, shirtless Steve Smith laid out in front of him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He poured a bit of coconut oil out onto his hand, warming it expertly between his fingers without thinking. His eyes widened when he realised what he’d done, and he cringed at himself. He was grateful Steve couldn’t see, laying in his position, because Tim didn’t know how he’d explain that one.

He squeezed a bit more oil from the bottle directly onto Steve’s back. He began to massage him, sliding his fingertips up and along Steve’s back repeatedly. It was so intimate, and Tim felt like he was under Steve’s spell. When Steve let out a soft, pleased noise, warmth pooled in Tim’s stomach.

“You like that?” Tim asked huskily.

Steve hummed appreciatively, turning his head to speak to Tim. “I didn’t know you were this good with your hands, Timmy,” he smirked. 

Tim snuck a glance at his face, and noticed immediately how dark Steve’s eyes were. Was he enjoying this as much as Tim was?

“Baby, if you wanted my hands all over you, all you needed to do was ask,” Tim replied without thinking. 

Steve chuckled warmly, very pleased. After a second, though, Steve looked over his shoulder at Tim. “I never said you should stop,” he raised his eyebrows.

Tim bit down on his lip and forced himself to think undesirable thoughts to try and prevent a physical sign of his arousal. He absolutely did not think of Steve, needy in bed underneath him, begging for it. Absolutely not.

Tim continued his ministrations, though, shifting his attention to Steve’s tight shoulders. Tim couldn’t help himself - the angle was all wrong - so he clambered up onto the massage bed, practically sitting on Steve’s enticing bottom.

“Is this okay?” Tim murmured, leaning over Steve’s back to dig his fingers into the knots at the top of Steve’s back.

“Fuck yes,” Steve murmured. “I’ve never had a masseuse on top of me, before,” he added with a soft laugh.

Tim grinned, enjoying all of the soft sounds his touch was eliciting from the sexy man underneath him.

“Tim, I need to tell you something, come here,” Steve requested. His head was turned to the side on the massage table, and Tim leant down so that his own head was right by Steve’s.

“What is it?” Tim asked, so close that he was sure Steve could feel his breath on his lips.

“You’re perfect,” Steve murmured, taking the chance to close the gap between their lips. 

Tim hadn’t been expecting a kiss, and he moaned with delight at the contact. His entire torso was pressed up against Steve’s back, covering Tim’s shirt with the massage oil, but he didn’t care. The angle was ridiculous, but that just made the moment feel more incredible.

Tim unpinned Steve from the massage bed so that the younger man could roll onto his back, before Tim leant over him and kissed him deeply. Steve moaned softly into Tim’s mouth, tangling a hand through Tim’s hair as their tongues slid dirtily against one another.

They made out until they were breathless, and when Tim finally sat back on his heels, Steve looked like an absolute picture. His eyes were dark, his lips swollen, and both of them were covered in oil from Steve’s massage. 

“I didn’t realise I was being so rude, it’s time for your massage,” Steve chuckled.

Tim took his shirt off and accepted the offer, gladly, appreciating the feeling of Steve’s hands running all over him. It was a lot less erotic than Steve’s massage, though, since they kept pausing to kiss.

Tim wouldn’t have changed a thing, though. It was the most perfect first date he could have ever imagined.

***  
By the time Steve was out of the shower, Pat was already curled up in his bed, looking sleepy. He blinked his eyes open when Steve returned, though.

“So?! Tell me all about it!” Pat encouraged.

Steve blushed as he told Pat about their massages, and all of the kisses they had shared.

“Someone’s smitten,” Pat grinned.

Steve got into his bed, rolling his eyes. “You can talk,” he teased. “How was your day? Spend much time with Mitch?”

“Spent the whole day just lazing around together, it was perfect,” Pat gushed. “We went for a swim in the ocean and got caught up kissing for ages.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m happy for you, Patty. It’s nice to see you like this.”

Pat raised himself up on his elbow so he could look across the room at Steve. “See me like what?”

“Lovesick,” Steve teased.

Pat rolled his eyes. “Steven Peter, I am NOT in love. It’s been two days,” he pointed out.

“Two days and nine years,” Steve reminded.

Pat burrowed into the bed, hiding under his pillow. Paradise was crazy.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3.

On the morning of day three, Pat and Mitch ate breakfast together. They sat on the same side of a shaded picnic table, overlooking the ocean. To Mitch, it felt like a dream. They were both shirtless, just in board shorts and thongs. The beach air smelt salty, the sun was shining in the clear, blue sky, and Mitch wondered if life could possibly get better than this. 

“What are you thinking about?” Pat asked, nudging Mitch’s shoulder playfully. 

Mitch swallowed his granola before he replied. “How perfect this moment is,” he admitted with a smile. 

“You’re so sappy,” Pat cooed, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s shoulder. 

Mitch kissed Pat’s cheek in return, and they shared a soft smile. 

“You’re right, though. I don’t know how this could be more perfect,” Pat mused. 

***  
They both spoke too soon. 

Barely half an hour later, Pete Handscomb was given a date card, and he asked to take Pat. 

Mitch felt like he’d been punched in the face.

As Pat and Pete headed off together, following the producers, Pat looked over his shoulder and shot Mitch an apologetic look. 

Mitch looked away, heartbroken. Pat could have said no, right? Did this mean Pat didn’t actually care about Mitch as much as Mitch cared about Pat? 

Mitch stormed to his bure in a huff, laying face down on his bed.

Outside, though, Pat was oblivious to Mitch’s turmoil. Pat had heard Pete was a lovely guy, and he knew that the Victorian hadn’t made any romantic connections in paradise, so he wanted to make sure Pete enjoyed the day, even if neither of them had romantic intentions. 

Pat spent most of the afternoon gushing about Mitch, which made Pete smile. 

“It sounds like you two were destined to be together or something. Was it love at first sight?” Pete asked, taking a sip of his champagne sunrise. 

“Can you experience love at first sight twice with the same person?” Pat mused, looking out at the waves lapping rhythmically at the shore. 

Pete wrinkled his eyebrows. “What do you mean? Had you boys met before paradise?” 

Pat’s cheeks heated at the memory. “Yeah, I was seventeen,” he replied. “Met him in a pub after a match. We sort of... hit it off, straight away.”

Pete was looking at Pat. “There’s more to it than that,” he deduced. 

Pat looked at the ocean. “There is,” he confirmed. He weighed up whether or not to tell Pete, but he decided there was no harm in being honest. “We slept together, that night.”

Pete raised his eyebrows. “Wow,” he breathed. “How come you boys aren’t already together?”

Pat grimaced at the touchy subject. “It was just the wrong time for us,” he sighed. “Just the distance and schedules. We didn’t even try,” he admitted. 

Pete sighed, putting a friendly arm around Pat’s back. “I’m happy you two have found each other again,” he said warmly. “I have a good feeling about the two of you.”

***  
When Pat and Pete returned to the poolside common area, Pat was so full of excitement about his blossoming relationship with Mitch that he felt like he was going to burst. 

But Mitch wasn’t outside, enjoying the sunshine. 

Pat saw Tim and Steve laying together on the shaded sun lounge, so he decided to ask them if they’d seen him. 

“No, haven’t seen Mitch since before you and Petey left,” Steve admitted. 

Pat frowned. “Really? Is he okay? Is he sick?”

“I’m not sure, Patty. Maybe you should check his bure,” Steve suggested.

Pat nodded, thanking him for the advice. As he walked towards Mitch and Marcus’ hut, he missed the knowing look Tim and Steve exchanged. 

Pat knocked on the door. 

“It’s open,” Mitch murmured from inside. 

Pat let himself in, and was shocked to see Mitch laying on the bed, looking heartbroken. 

Mitch turned his head away when he realised it was Pat. 

“Mitchy, what’s wrong?” Pat asked, completely oblivious. He perched himself on the edge of Mitch’s bed, but didn’t touch him. 

“Are you serious?” Mitch spat.

The tone of his voice hurt Pat, and he flinched. “Mitchy,” he breathed. “Talk to me.”

“Why don’t you go talk to Pete instead?” Mitch said scathingly. 

Pat gasped. “What- wait, did you think it was a romantic date?” Pat realised. 

Mitch gave Pat a withering look. “Of course I did,” he scoffed. “It’s bloody Bachelor in Paradise, for crying out loud. It’s not Friends in Fiji.”

Pat groaned, burying his face in his hands. “No, Mitchy, that’s not how it was,” Pat mumbled. “I know Petey hasn’t been feeling any connections, so I went with him as a friend, and spent the whole day talking about you!”

Mitch took notice, at that. “You did?”

“Of course I did! I’m fucking crazy about you, Mitch, everyone in paradise knows that,” Pat said, chuckling softly with disbelief. 

“So you really went with Pete as a friend?” Mitch asked. 

“Yes! Mitchy, I would swim home to Australia for you. There’s no way I’d romantically go on a date with another bloke while you’re sitting right here.”

Mitch gaped at Pat, stunned. His tantrum had been over nothing. “Shit, Patty, I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Pat shrugged, hesitantly reaching for Mitch’s hand. Mitch didn’t flinch away, accepting the touch, and that helped Pat feel a bit better.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I would’ve been jealous if someone asked you out, too,” he acknowledged. 

Mitch nodded, taking a calming breath. “So we’re okay?” 

Pat chuckled. “More than okay, Mitchy. I’m crazy about you.”

Mitch finally smiled, at that. He reached up to grip Pat’s cheek warmly. “I’m crazy about you, too. Sorry for overreacting. I didn’t know what I’d do with myself if you liked Pete more,” he murmured. 

“We don’t need to worry about that,” Pat shrugged. He nearly added, ‘because I’m all yours,’ but swallowed the words back. It had only been three days, after all. 

***  
Tim and Steve were still lounging on the day bed, enjoying each other’s company. Steve was laying against Tim’s body, one of Tim’s hands between both of his own, Tim’s other hand in his hair. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Tim mused.

Steve chuckled at the sappiness. “In Sydney?”

Tim rolled his eyes, but Steve couldn’t see behind him. Tim pressed light kisses into the crook of Steve’s neck and shoulder, making the younger man giggle with delight.

“You smell nice,” Tim murmured.

“I’d smell better with your cologne all over me,” Steve replied, voice low.

Tim bit back a groan at the suggestive comment. “Is that a request or an offer?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Steve teased.

Tim growled under his breath, gripping Steve’s slim hips. In one movement, he managed to shift himself from underneath Steve, so that he was practically laying on top of him. 

Steve’s eyes darkened, and he put both of his hands in Tim’s hair, pulling Tim’s head down so that they could kiss.

Tim deepened the kiss immediately. The tension and chemistry between them was palpable, and Tim wanted to live in this moment forever. Steve’s tongue tasted like orange juice, and when the younger man let out a delightful little moan and rolled his hips up, Tim nearly lost control.

“We’re outside, baby,” Tim reminded. 

Steve huffed with disappointment, stilling his hips, but the kiss didn’t lose any passion. They made out like teenagers.

At the same time, Glenn, Marcus and Adam were sitting at the bar, having a chat. Glenn gestured towards Tim and Steve with his head, so Adam followed his eye line.

“Jesus,” Adam chuckled. “Do you think they like each other, or what?”

“Nah, doesn’t look like it,” Marcus replied sarcastically. 

Glenn and Adam both laughed, at that. 

When Tim and Steve eventually separated for air, Tim rolled off of Steve, pulling the younger man into his arms once more, pressing kisses to his forehead.

“Who do you think will come in next?” Steve asked. 

Tim hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe Aaron Finch?” 

“He doesn’t strike me as someone who loves to walk around with his shirt off,” Steve mused. 

Tim chuckled, pressing a kiss into Steve’s hair. 

About fifteen minutes later, Freddie arrived, and summoned all of the boys to the poolside common area. Tim and Steve stayed on their lounge, happy in their own little world. The rest of the boys arrived within a few minutes, and perched themselves on or in front of Tim and Steve’s lounge. 

“Lads,” Freddie began, and everyone’s chatter died down. “I’m here to let you all know that there’s going to be a rose ceremony tonight. You’ve been randomly allocated into two groups, and group A will have the power tonight.”

“‘Random,’” Tim murmured in Steve’s ear, punctuating the word with air quotes. 

Steve giggled angelically. Of course it was fixed - it was reality television, after all. 

“So, in group A, the gentlemen handing out roses tonight will be: Pat, Kane, Steve, and Marcus. I hope you all enjoy the cocktail party tonight - it’s your opportunity to try and make a connection, and figure out where your rose is either coming from, or who it’s going to.”

There was a lot of chatter after Freddie left, but Steve just relaxed back into Tim’s chest, content. 

“Do I need to bribe you for your rose?” Tim teased. 

Steve grinned, tilting his head to the side so Tim could kiss him leisurely over his shoulder. Their tongues slid together a few times before Steve replied. “You don’t need to bribe me, but feel free to do so, anyway,” he chuckled. 

Tim grinned, tickling Steve’s ribs, making the younger man giggle. 

Across the pool deck, Marcus and Kane were staring daggers at each other. 

Adam tugged at Marcus’ shirt, making the older man snap out of it. 

“Hey,” Adam chastised. “Why don’t we go for a chat?”

Marcus’ sharp expression softened immediately, at that, and he nodded, letting Adam take his hand and lead him away from the crowd, down towards the beach. 

They kicked their sandals off and took a stroll through the shallow water together. 

“Marcus... what is it with you and Kane?” Adam asked. 

Marcus sighed, kicking at a sea shell. “I don’t know,” he lied.

Adam looked at him knowingly. “Marcus, be honest with me,” he urged.

Marcus bit his lip. He and Kane were both big personalities, and they were always going to clash, in any kind of environment. Deeper than that, though, Marcus was worried about Adam going for Kane over him.

“I think… we’re both loud, and we clash,” Marcus shrugged uncomfortably,

Adam nodded, accepting that that was probably all he was going to get, as an explanation. “When you and I hang out, I don’t want you to be worrying about him,” Adam tried to explain. “I want to get to know just you, not who you are around him.”

Marcus nodded. That made sense. “Okay. Sorry. He just… sets me off,” Marcus grimaced.

Adam nodded, deciding to change the subject. “How is it rooming with Marsh?”

Marcus smiled, back in his comfort zone. “I love him. He’s great,” Marcus replied. “It’s cute to see him so smitten for Patty.”

Adam grinned, meeting Marcus’ eyes. “Do you reckon it’ll burn out?”

Marcus shook his head. “Nup. They’re genuine. Something about them… they’re for real, I reckon.”

The chat got lighter, after that, and soon, the boys decided they should have a swim. They were both already in board shorts, so they took their shirts off and headed into the warm ocean.

They waded in until the water was roughly waist height, and Adam took the opportunity to splash Marcus playfully. Marcus splashed him back, and they ended up having a splash fight, as if they were children. 

Eventually, Adam raised his hands in surrender. “Okay! You win, my eyes are full of water,” he chuckled, trying to wipe his eyes to no avail. 

Marcus stepped closer to Adam, lightly gripping his jaw with concern. “Does it sting?”

Adam looked up at Marcus through his lashes, and for one delightful moment, Marcus thought Adam was going to kiss him.

Marcus darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, and Adam leant up just a fraction -

Until the rumbling motor of a jet ski started up, and frightened them within an inch of their lives. They both startled, looking towards the source of the loud noise - 

And when Marcus saw it, he considered trying to swim home to Australia.

It was Kane, on the jet ski, heading straight towards them.

“Zampy,” Kane called out. “Come ride with me!”

Kane brought the jet ski close enough to the swimming pair that he could hold his hand out and hoist Adam up onto the vehicle - and he did. Adam grimaced apologetically at Marcus, but it was too late - Kane sped them off into the distance, and Marcus was left on his own.

Marcus swam back to shore, feeling like a total idiot. If this were a movie, he knew there would be a canned laughing track playing in the background.

When he returned to the pool deck, Pat and Mitch had commandeered the sun lounge Tim and Steve had been on earlier.

Pat and Mitch were so close together that there was a lot of room to the right of them, and Marcus just flopped down, groaning dramatically.

“Stoin, mate, you’re all wet! What the hell is going on?” Mitch asked, surprised.

Marcus told them about his talk with Adam, and then their swim, and the interruption. 

Pat reached out and rubbed Marcus’ back sympathetically, grimacing a little at the cold water droplets that wet his hand.

“Marcus, your skin is freezing,” Pat murmured. “How about you go have a hot shower and get ready for the cocktail party?”

Marcus groaned, but he knew Pat had the right idea. “Alright, I’ll have a shower. If I don’t turn up to the cocktail party, it’s because I was successful in my attempt to drown myself.”

Pat and Mitch exchanged a look, and Pat nodded. Mitch followed after Marcus - he needed the support more than Pat and Mitch needed to cuddle.

***  
The cocktail party was after dinner, and Marcus still hadn’t spoken to Adam after Kane had interrupted their moment in the ocean. 

He was getting ready in his bure, trying to share the tiny bathroom mirror with Mitch. 

“If Kane is called up to give his rose first, I’ll die,” Marcus sighed, spraying himself with cologne. 

Mitch was standing too close to the spray, and he sneezed. 

“Do you think Kane would give his rose to Adam?” Mitch asked. 

“Of course he would! He literally swept him away from me,” Marcus groaned. 

Mitch grimaced, at that. He couldn’t decide how many buttons to leave open at his neck - two wasn’t enough, and three looked like too many. 

“That was just childish, by him,” Mitch declared, stepping away from the mirror, settling on two undone buttons. “Take your chance tonight and have a drink with Adam. You did nothing wrong today,” Mitch assured. 

Marcus nodded, appreciative. 

***  
Mitch met Pat just outside his and Steve’s hut, greeting Pat with a peck on the lips.

Steve was already off in search of Tim, so the two of them were alone. 

“I missed you,” Pat smiled, leaning in for another kiss before taking in Mitch’s outfit. Immediately, Pat reached out and undid the third button. 

Mitch chuckled. “I undid and redid that one so many times,” he gestured to the button. 

Pat grinned. “If it were up to me, you’d be naked,” he teased, tongue between his teeth. 

A blush rose on Mitch’s cheeks, but before he could reply, Pat had taken his hand in his own and they were heading towards the pool deck. Mitch revelled in the feeling of holding Pat’s hand. It was so casually intimate. 

“How’s Marcus?” Pat asked. 

“Not great,” Mitch replied honestly. “He’s worried Kane will give his rose to Adam.”

Pat grimaced. “Can’t blame him. The jet ski thing was a dick move.”

Mitch nodded, totally agreeing. He couldn’t be more grateful that things between himself and Pat were going so well, aside that morning’s little misunderstanding.

***  
Marcus asked Adam for a chat early into proceedings. They sat on a swinging chair away from all of the other boys, and right away, Adam was able to make Marcus feel at ease. Their conversation and banter flowed perfectly, and within five minutes, Marcus’ rage had simmered away. 

“You look so good, tonight,” Adam complimented, looking at Marcus appreciatively from head to toe. 

Marcus was chuffed. “Thank you, you look perfect,” he returned. 

Adam’s long hair was pushed back off his face, curling behind his ears, framing his dangly earring to perfection. His vintage-style shirt was practically open, with only the bottom couple of buttons fastened, showing off his lean chest.

Marcus just wanted to lick him. 

They talked about everything and nothing, laughing so much that Marcus’ cheeks ached. 

By the time the producers called them all together for the rose ceremony, Marcus had forgotten they were here for a reality show. 

They were guided towards a large hut-like building. Inside, it was decoratively lit by fire torches, but beyond the view of the cameras were huge industrial lights as well. 

The boys were told to stand in the two groups that they had been allocated in - in group A, with the power to give roses tonight, were Pat, Steve, Kane and Marcus. The other group; Mitch, Tim, Adam, Pete and Glenn, stood opposite them. 

If Marcus were being generous, he would admit that Kane looked really good tonight. He was wearing a pistachio coloured blazer over a white, floral-patterned shirt, with tan shorts. His dark hair was pulled back into a sleek bun, and he was wearing enough rings and necklaces to keep a jewellery store afloat. 

But Marcus didn’t have one generous thought to offer Kane. So he narrowed his eyes at him, instead. 

Kane rolled his eyes, looking instead to Adam and shooting him a glittering smile. Adam returned it easily, which made Marcus’ stomach turn. 

Freddie stood to give his spiel about the proceedings. “Lads, as you know, four of you have roses to hand out to the gentleman of your choice. There are five people to choose from. Unfortunately, that means one of you,” he looked to group B, “will be leaving paradise tonight.”

Pat was the first person called upon. He picked up a rose from the tray and twirled it between his fingers momentarily. “Mitchy,” he said, a huge grin spreading across his face. 

Mitch beamed, stepping forward to stand right in front of Pat. 

“Mitch, will you accept this rose?” Pat asked.

Mitch huffed a tiny laugh. As if it were ever in doubt. “I will, thanks Patty,” he grinned. 

Pat pinned the rose to his lapel, and they shared a soft peck on the lips before they both returned to their groups. 

Steve was next up. He picked up his rose, not even thinking about it. “Timmy,” he smiled. 

Tim grinned, stepping forward to reach Steve. 

“Tim, will you accept this rose?”

“Yes, thank you,” Tim smiled. 

They shared a chaste kiss as Steve pinned Tim’s rose to his lapel, and they returned to their groups. 

This was the part everyone had been waiting for. The producers were obviously looking for drama, so who would be called up first; Kane or Marcus? 

Marcus was nervously shifting his weight between his feet, and Kane looked resolutely ahead, unbothered. 

It felt like they waited an eternity, before Freddie called upon the next person. 

“Kane.”

Marcus deflated, biting his lip. 

Kane stepped forward, unable to hide a smirk at the situation. He picked the rose up and examined it, building the dramatic tension. 

“Adam,” Kane said. 

Marcus dropped his head, devastated, as Adam stood opposite Kane. 

“Zampy, will you accept this rose?” Kane asked. 

“I will,” Adam replied, expression unreadable. He shared a hug and kiss on the cheek with Kane, which gave Marcus heartburn. 

Marcus was the final person out of the group with a rose. Pete and Glenn both looked at him, waiting to hear his decision. 

Marcus had a decision to make. Pete was a great guy, and so was Glenn. But, Marcus had a feeling that Glenn would be more likely to form a connection with someone in paradise, when the new arrivals came. 

“Glenn,” Marcus said, shooting an apologetic look at Pete at the same time. 

Pete just nodded with understanding.

“Glenn, will you accept this rose?” Marcus asked. 

“I will, thanks, Marcus,” Glenn replied, pulling him in for a hug. 

Freddie looked to Pete. “Peter, I’m sorry, but you didn’t receive a rose this evening. Please take some time to say goodbye.”

Marcus immediately walked over to give Pete a hug. “I’m sorry, mate, I just feel like Maxi is hanging out for the right person,” he explained softly. 

Pete gave Marcus a knowing smile. “You made the right decision. This isn’t for me,” he conceded. He leant in to whisper in Marcus’ ear. “Good luck with Adam. Don’t give up.”

They shared a loaded look before Pete said goodbye to everybody else, and eventually left paradise. 

The remaining eight boys all headed to the bar for a final beer, after that, and Marcus was content to chat to Mitch and Pat, trying to stay disengaged from whatever was going on with Kane. 

Until Kane had three whiskeys in a short time frame, and started to taunt him, after Adam had retired to bed. 

“You looked so cut,” Kane declared, grinning wickedly. 

Marcus dug his blunt nails into his palm, trying to stay calm, but the drinks he had consumed weren’t helping. “Yes, Kyle, because I care about him. You know that.”

Kane shrugged. “That’s why it’s so funny to me,” he declared. 

Marcus stood up, drawing himself to his full height, but he was still two inches shorter than Kane. 

“Leave me alone, Craig,” Marcus urged, pushing Kane backwards a fraction. 

Kane wasn’t going to give in that easily. He shoved Marcus harder, with a hand fisted in Marcus’ shirt. Marcus was about to retaliate, when Tim leapt up from where he had been lounging happily with Steve, putting himself between the boys and glaring at both of them in turn. 

“Boys, that’s enough, go to bed. You’re acting like children,” Tim declared. 

Kane and Marcus were still glowering at each other over Tim’s head, but Mitch stepped in, too, physically prying them apart. 

“You’re only fucking jealous because you’re a lanky flog,” Marcus spat. 

“I’d rather be lanky than have big tits,” Kane retorted, now from a distance, because Mitch had an arm under Marcus’ shoulders and was practically pulling him back to their bure. 

“Fuck you,” Marcus called out over his shoulder. 

“No, fuck you!” Kane shouted. 

Kane had walked in the opposite direction, leaving just Pat, Steve and Tim by the bar. 

Steve shook his head. “Maybe they should fuck each other and get it out of their systems,” he declared. 

Pat laughed, and Tim screwed up his face. 

“Does Kane even properly like Adam? Or does he just enjoy stirring Marcus up?” Pat asked. 

“Good question,” Tim mused. “Either way, it’s bloody good TV.”


	3. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4.

On the morning of day four, Marcus woke up with a giant hangover and so many regrets.

Mitch was already up - it was unlike him to get up early, but he and Pat had organised a morning run along the beach, which had ended up as a steamy make out session in the sand. They had stood together in the outdoor shower, giggling as they tried to help each other brush the sand off.

Now, though, Mitch was clean and mostly dry, trying to coax Marcus’ water bottle into his hands. “Do you want some painkillers?”

“I’ve got some here,” Marcus gestured to his bedside table. “Thank you.”

Mitch waved the thanks away. “Any time, mate. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. You saw how Adam was with him last night. Adam likes him,” Marcus groaned.

Mitch sighed, running a fond hand back through Marcus’ hair, messy with sleep. “It’s only day four. Maybe you both need time. You’re a great guy, Stoin. He’ll come around.”

Marcus considered this. Mitch was right - it had only been three full days of the paradise experience, so far.

***

After a chilled out morning, Freddie called all of the boys together to let them know there would be some new arrivals.

They arrived together - Nathan Coulter-Nile, the West Aussie, and George Bailey, the Tasmanian.

Tim had been in the pool with Steve, but when George arrived, he leapt out of the water as if he had seen a shark. He sprinted across the pool deck and the grassy garden to reach George. Tim ran into George’s outstretched arms, and George lifted Tim off of his feet with the force of their hug.

“Painey,” George grinned. “You’re all wet!”

Tim put a fraction of space between them, chuckling. “Sorry,” he huffed a laugh. “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, I guess, looking for love,” George replied candidly.

Tim nodded, looking back towards Steve in the pool without thinking.

By now, some of the other boys had caught up with them. Mitch and Coults seemed to already know each other, too.

After several rushed, enthusiastic introductions by the other boys, Glenn pulled George away for a chat, and Tim returned to the pool, sitting on the ledge with his legs in the water, in front of Steve.

“That looked… cosy,” Steve said, the tone of his voice unreadable. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but his expression looked tense.

Tim shrugged. “Bails was one of my closest friends as a teenager. He moved to Launceston so I haven’t been able to see him much over the years,” he replied.

Steve didn’t seem thrilled, and that hurt Tim. Tim reached into the pool and splashed Steve playfully, trying to change the mood.

Steve smiled reluctantly, splashing Tim in return.

***

Coults was given a date card, and he asked Mitch. They knew each other as state teammates, but they hadn’t had much of a chance to spend time together outside of cricket.

Before Mitch left for the date, he was squished on a tiny daybed with Pat, their long limbs struggling to fit on the furniture.

“I can say no if you’d prefer,” Mitch said quietly, so only Pat could hear.

Pat shrugged, though he was touched by Mitch’s offer. “I don’t mind. I trust you, Mitchy.”

Mitch melted, at that, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Pat’s lips. Three words nearly slipped from his mouth, far too prematurely, but he controlled himself enough to swallow them back.

“I’ll miss you,” Mitch admitted with a sheepish smile.

Pat pouted, touched. “I’ll miss you more. Be good! I’ll be here to cuddle you to sleep tonight,” he promised.

Mitch’s eyes lit up. The boys hadn’t shared a bed, yet - they had only spent three nights in paradise, so far. “Really?”

Pat nodded. “If that’s what you want,” he replied.

“Baby, I’ve thought about waking up with you so many times since that first night we shared,” Mitch admitted candidly.

Pat felt Mitch’s words like adrenaline straight to his heart. “Nine years ago?” He asked with disbelief.

Mitch nodded. “Never been able to get you out of my head,” he laughed softly at himself.

Pat felt like he was floating. They had already touched on the connection they’d felt, all those years ago, but Mitch’s admission was even more important.

“I was never able to get you out of my head, either,” Pat admitted. “Are we pathetic?”

Mitch laughed softly, at that. He shook his head. “Not pathetic, Patty. I think it’s _romantic_.”

Pat rolled his eyes fondly, leaning in to kiss Mitch once more, slowly.

“Go have fun, I’ll be waiting for you when you get back,” Pat said, giving Mitch a gentle shove to the chest to help him get off the daybed. “But not too much fun!” 

Mitch laughed, standing up before leaning down and kissing Pat once more. “Going along as a friend, nothing more,” Mitch assured. “I’ve already got my heart set on the most beautiful boy in paradise, so,” he shrugged, “sorry to Coults.”

Pat threw his head back with laughter, beyond pleased. “Miss you already. Leave your shirt fully done up, please,” he instructed.

Mitch chuckled, blowing a kiss at Pat over his shoulder as he followed the producers to the set of his date with Coults.

The producers obviously knew how smitten Mitch was with Pat, and initially, they made sure the date wasn’t too uncomfortable for him. They walked around to the rear side of the resort grounds, where there was a long pier over the ocean. Coults was already there, their date set up, and Mitch beamed as soon as he realised what they were going to be doing.

“Are we fishing?!” Mitch asked, thrilled.

Coults chuckled, inviting Mitch over with a sweeping motion of his arm. “Absolutely. A little birdie tells me you love fishing,” he replied warmly.

Mitch laughed softly. “Does that bird’s name happen to be Instagram?”

“Maybe,” Coults replied, a gentle smile on his face.

Mitch was excited, and the producers gave them a stack of fishing supplies and a bucket of cold beers before leaving them be.

They made small talk for a little while, starting by talking about their West Australian teammates, and topics they had in common. Their discussion branched out after that - family, footy, fishing, and then they got onto Mitch’s paradise experience so far.

“I’m rooming with Stoin, which is great, but he and Kane have beef,” Mitch explained, gazing out at the water as their fishing lines sat beside them, currently untouched by fish.

Coults raised his eyebrows. “What kind of beef?”

“They both seem quite fond of Adam, and they’re both making fools of themselves in the process of trying to impress him,” Mitch explained, with a soft laugh. “There was a rose ceremony last night, and they were the last two to give out roses. Kane was called upon first, and he gave his rose to Adam, obviously, so Marcus was livid. Afterwards, we were all drinking, and then they started shoving each other.”

Coults was shocked by the story. “Are you for real?”

“Yep,” Mitch replied. “I wonder if we’ll see a punch on at some point,” he mused.

Coults screwed up his face. “Hope not. Paradise is meant to be about love, not about drama.”

Mitch reached his beer bottle out to clink it against Coults’ bottle. “Cheers to that.”

The afternoon passed in pleasant company, despite their weak fishing haul. Mitch and Coults were getting along well when the producers suggested they shift to where the second part of the date was set up, a little further along the beach - there was a picnic rug and huge platters of food, lit by some overhead fairy lights, suspended from wooden poles.

It was beautiful, and Mitch’s heart ached momentarily with the wish that Pat were here to share the moment with.

As the evening wore on, the boys sat side by side, watching the waves roll in on the shore as the sun set. One producer asked them to scoot a little closer together, to ‘be able to get them both in shot’. Their arms were pressed together, and they had both had a fair bit to drink.

“You’re a good looking guy, Mitch, I’ll give you that,” Coults said.

Mitch thought he was being friendly, and he smiled. “Thanks, man, that’s so sweet,” he chuckled, a bit surprised by the compliment.

Two producers exchanged a look, and one of them said, “How about you two lean in for a kiss?”

Mitch recoiled immediately, as if he’d been burnt. “Wait, what? You know I’m with Patty, right?”

Coults looked uncomfortable, and the producers exchanged another look.

“Come, on, Mitch, it’d be great for the show. It’s within your contract to contribute to the program,” one producer said.

Mitch shook his head, standing up. “Sorry, Coults,” he began, before turning to the producers. “This is meant to be about finding love, not about drama. I’m not kissing somebody else when I’m already fall- uh, very close with Patty. No way.”

Mitch stormed off the set of their date, making his own way back through the resort and back to the pool deck. He was furious, even though he felt bad for walking out on Coults.

Mitch came across Marcus, who was doing a workout on the grass. He put down the dumbbells he was working with, giving Mitch his attention.

“Hey, Mitchy, aren’t you meant to be with Coults?”

Mitch tore a hand back through his hair. “Long story. They tried to get us to kiss. I said no, they pressured me, I stormed out,” he explained.

Marcus screwed up his face. “Every man and his dog knows that you’re with Patty,” he reasoned.

Mitch shrugged. “They wanted the drama. I think they can shove their drama up their arse. I’m not fucking up something I’ve waited nine years for,” Mitch huffed.

Marcus’ eyes widened. “Waited… nine years?”

Mitch knew he’d said too much, and covered his face with his hands. He sighed. “Patty and I slept together when I was nineteen, just once. I’ve never gotten over it,” he admitted, embarrassed.

“Jesus, mate,” Marcus blinked. “Well, hey. You did the right thing. He’s in the common area playing board games with Tim and Steve, waiting patiently for you to come back to him,” he said, breaking into a knowing grin.

Mitch’s heart warmed, at that, the tension of the date slipping out of him at just the thought of Pat, waiting for him. “Thanks, Stoin. I’ll go find him.”

“Go get your man,” Marcus grinned.

Mitch’s heart flipped at the words, and he grinned at Marcus over his shoulder before practically running to find Pat in the common area.

As Marcus had suggested, Pat, Tim and Steve were sitting around a picnic table, playing Monopoly Deal.

Tim said Pat’s name and gestured towards Mitch with his head, and Pat looked around, eyes lighting up as he saw Mitch approach. Pat stood up, untangling his legs from the table setting so that he could walk over to Mitch and greet him with a kiss.

Mitch melted into the kiss, feeling at home.

“Missed you so much, Mitchy,” Pat murmured against Mitch’s lips.

Mitch reached out to push Pat’s hair out of his eyes. “Missed you more. I think I’m in trouble with the producers,” he admitted quietly.

Pat frowned, and he darted his eyes towards Tim and Steve in question, wordlessly asking Mitch if he would mind them hearing this. Mitch just shook his head - he was happy for them to hear.

“What happened?” Pat asked.

Mitch sat down at the picnic table beside Pat, and told them about the date, and how things had unfolded towards the end, with the pressure from the producers to kiss.

Pat’s knuckles were white. “You didn’t, did you?”

“God, no,” Mitch assured. “No way. I walked off. Left Coults on the beach, which I feel a bit bad about,” he grimaced.

“You did the right thing, mate,” Tim assured. “I’m sure Coults gets it.”

Mitch was relieved to hear that, and all that mattered was the relief on Pat’s face, too. He wasn’t giving this up for anything.

***

Adam had spent the afternoon lazing in a hammock opposite Glenn, talking rubbish. From where Adam was laying, he had a clear view of Marcus working out, shirtless, across the courtyard.

His gaze drifted to Marcus for the tenth time in about fifteen minutes, and Glenn let out a low whistle under his breath.

“Mate, this is getting ridiculous,” Glenn declared.

Adam met his eyes with a frown. “What is?”

Glenn gave him a look. “Do you like Marcus or not?”

Adam sighed, dropping his head back to the hammock, shutting his eyes. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because he likes you,” Glenn replied.

“That’s not my problem.”

Glenn huffed. “Do you like Kane?”

“I don’t know,” Adam groaned, tearing a hand back through his long hair. “I don’t know.”

Glenn squeezed Adam’s calf. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Adam shrugged, which meant yes. “It’s just confusing. I barely know either of them, and whenever I spend time with one or the other, the other one carries on like I’m cheating on them.”

Glenn considered this, nodding thoughtfully. “Do you like them as people?”

“Yeah, definitely. I have a lot in common with Kane - our conversation just flows. And Marcus... I don’t know, he just makes me happy. Like, I feel like a little school kid with a crush around him.”

Glenn smiled warmly. “A crush?”

Adam’s eyes drifted across the courtyard to Marcus, doing kettlebell swings, his tanned body working hard, muscles gleaming with sweat.

“Yeah, just a little one,” Adam lied, keeping his voice even.

Glenn ducked his head to hide his smile. “That’s sweet, mate. He does have a great body,” he conceded.

Adam smiled softly, still watching Marcus as he exercised. “Fuckin’ oath he does.”

Glenn chuckled, leaning his head back onto the hammock and closing his eyes.

***

True to his word, Pat headed to Mitch and Marcus’ hut for a sleepover. It was way past sunset, and Marcus was still out, having a couple of drinks with some of the other boys. Pat and Mitch were on their own.

Pat had brought a little bag over with his pyjamas and toothbrush in it, and the sight was so domestic that Mitch’s heart flipped.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Mitch said playfully.

Pat chuckled. “Whose clothes are these?” He asked, pointing at the pile of crumpled shirts on the floor in the corner.

Mitch looked at them thoughtfully. “Marcus’, I think,” he replied, picking up one of the shirts, and inspecting the tag. “Extra large. Definitely not mine.”

Pat laughed. “Which bed is yours?”

Mitch’s stomach filled with butterflies just at the question. This was happening. Pat was going to _sleep in his bed_. For the first time since that fateful night, nine years ago.

“This one,” Mitch pointed to the one further from the door.

Pat put his bag down among Mitch’s stuff, and Mitch kicked off his sandals, perching on the edge of the bed, patting his lap invitingly. Pat grinned, settling straddled in Mitch’s lap, cradling Mitch’s jaw, and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss began chastely, but Mitch’s mouth melted under Pat’s, allowing their tongues to meet. Pat’s mouth tasted like the fruity cocktail he’d been drinking, a little bit earlier, and Mitch couldn’t get enough.

Their tongues slid against each other, leisurely, and they made out for so long that Pat’s jaw started to ache.

After a long while, Pat pulled back a fraction, pressing closed-mouth kisses to Mitch’s lips. Mitch’s eyes were dark, his lips swollen from all of their kissing, and Pat marvelled that he had _done that._

“You look so beautiful right now, Mitchy,” Pat murmured, before he could reconsider his words.

Mitch melted. “Nothing compared to you,” he replied.

They shared another long kiss, Mitch’s hands holding Pat’s hips possessively, holding him to his lap. Pat held himself back from grinding down against Mitch - it was only their fourth night in paradise, and he didn’t want to rush… despite the voice in his head that reminded him that he and Mitch had already experienced each other, completely.

The bure’s slatted windows were open, so the boys both heard it when it seemed like the drinking group had disbanded, and they all began heading to their own huts.

“I should get changed before Marcus gets back,” Pat suggested.

Mitch didn’t want Pat to get out of his lap, but he also didn’t want to share the sight of an undressing Pat with anybody else, either. Reluctantly, he helped Pat get out of his lap.

Mitch stood up with him, pulling him in for one more kiss.

They both changed into T-shirts and sleep shorts, and were sharing the tiny sink in the bathroom to brush their teeth when Marcus got back.

“I’m back,” Marcus called out, even though the hut was so small that they could hear him clearly.

“Hi, mate, Patty’s here,” Mitch replied, drying his mouth on a towel.

“Hi,” Pat added, as they made their way back to Mitch’s bed.

Marcus had a can of some kind of mixed alcohol in his hand, and he sat on his bed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you guys from sleeping,” Marcus realised. “I can be ready for bed in like, five, if you want to turn the lights out.

Mitch assured him it was no hassle, and as Marcus pottered around, Mitch spoke to Pat.

“Would you rather the wall side or the open side?” Mitch asked quietly. The beds were a bit bigger than a single, but smaller than a double, squished against the walls of the hut so that they could fit two beds into one room.

Pat took the wall side, which gave Mitch a tiny sense of possessive comfort, knowing he was shielding Pat from Marcus’ view. He had it bad.

Five minutes later, the lights were off. Mitch was laying on his back, and Pat snuggled into his side, his head on Mitch’s chest. Mitch put his arm around the younger man, using his spare hand to fondly stroke Pat’s hair back out of his eyes.

The noise of the fan and the bugs outside provided a little wall of sound, so that when they whispered, Marcus couldn’t hear.

“I’ve wanted to share a bed with you again for so long, baby,” Mitch murmured into Pat’s ear.

Pat flushed, and Mitch saw his gorgeous shy smile in the moonlight streaming in through the thin curtains.

“I’ve wanted this, too,” Pat whispered back. “Wanted you,” he added, after a quiet moment.

Mitch melted. “Baby,” he murmured, tilting his head down to kiss Pat.

They kissed, quietly and softly, until Pat fell asleep in Mitch’s arms.

Snuggled up with Pat, the drama of the date could not have been further from Mitch’s mind.


	4. Days 5 and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 5 and 6

When Marcus woke up, he looked across the room to see Pat and Mitch, curled up in one another, asleep together as if they had been in a relationship for years.

To give them some space, Marcus quietly changed into board shorts and slipped out of the hut. 

He walked towards the pool deck. It was so early - just past sunrise - that it was deserted, except for one lonely figure sitting on the edge of a sun bed, lost in thought. 

It was Steve. 

Marcus deliberately dragged his sandals against the ground as he approached, trying to walk with a bit more volume so that Steve didn’t get a fright as he approached. 

Steve looked up as Marcus reached him. Marcus sat on the edge of the sun bed beside Steve’s, so that they were opposite one another.

“You alright, mate? You look like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders,” Marcus said with concern, reaching out to squeeze Steve’s knee.

Steve pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Honestly, not really,” he admitted, voice low. “I’m falling for Tim.”

Marcus blinked. “Is that... is that a bad thing?”

Steve met his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, as if that were a stupid question. “Of course it’s a bad thing,” he sighed. “I’m going to break things off with him.”

Marcus gaped at him. No amount of mental gymnastics was going to let him put those two statements together. “You’re going to end it because you’re falling for him?”

Steve just shrugged, looking beyond the pool to the ocean in the distance. “My mum once told me that if you love someone, you need to let them go and see if they come back... or something,” he scratched the back of his head. 

Marcus thought this sounded like a disastrous idea. “Mate, are you sure about this? You and Timmy seem so happy together,” he pointed out.

Steve sighed. “I need to do this, Marcus. I need to be sure.”

Marcus swallowed down the words in his mouth. Steve’s tone told Marcus that he couldn’t change Steve’s mind.

Marcus just hoped Steve wasn’t setting himself up for disaster.

***

Tim knew something was off with Steve as they ate breakfast. Steve pushed his eggs around on his plate, barely eating a thing. He wasn’t as chatty as normal, and he had a crease between his eyebrows that wouldn’t budge.

Tim bumped his shoulder gently. “Are you feeling okay?”

Steve shook his head. “Can we talk?”

Tim’s stomach tightened into a knot, and suddenly, he didn’t have an appetite, either.

Tim nodded rigidly. “Do you want to go now?”

Steve nodded, standing up from the table and heading wordlessly towards the beach. Tim followed, heart in his throat. George caught his eyes, giving him a questioning look, and Tim just shrugged helplessly.

When they reached the beach, Steve sat down on a dry patch of sand, so Tim sat beside him.

Tim swallowed. “Steve, have I done something to hurt you?” He asked, worry lacing his voice.

Steve sat forward, head in his hands. “Tim, I’m falling for you,” he admitted, the words mumbled against his palms.

Tim blinked, and looked at Steve with surprise. “I- is that a bad-“

“I want to break things off.”  


Tim’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t respond, for a moment, so shocked that he couldn’t breathe. He hoped this was some sick joke.

“Steve, are you for real?” Tim asked, searching Steve’s face for a glimmer of a little smile, or of cheekiness, something… but Steve was serious, about this.

“I need space. I need to work out if this is real or not,” Steve mumbled. “Paradise is… perfect. You’re perfect. It’s all  too perfect. Can’t you see? This isn’t real life, Tim. It’s television.”

Tim shook his head as if he could clear it. “Steve, I don’t understand. I- this is real, to me,” he said, voice small, hurt. “Is it not real to you?”

Steve bit at the skin on his lips, for a moment. “It’s real to me, Timmy. But this environment doesn’t foster real relationships. I just… please. We need to do this.”

Tim bit back a comment that Pat and Mitch seemed to be finding it a fine environment for a real relationship. He bit his tongue.

“All of the cuddles, all of the kissing... Steve, I do that because I like you, not because we’re here for a television program. Is it not the same for you?” Tim asked, hurt.

Steve just shrugged, a pained expression on his face. “Of course I do it because I like you, Tim. I’m crazy about you. That’s the problem. That’s why we need to break things off, before the damage is irreparable.”

Tim tore his hands back through his hair, sighing. “Steve, if you really want me to leave, I will. But I think you’re making a mistake. We have feelings for each other,” Tim said plainly, heart hurting.

Steve just buried his face in his hands once more, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Tim took a deep breath. “Tell me to go, and I’ll go,” he said, heart in his throat.

“Go, Tim.”

So Tim did.

He walked as quickly as he could, back towards the huts, head down, eyes stinging.

He had nearly made it back without incident, until Mitch saw Tim walking past from inside his own hut, its door open, and called out to him.

Tim looked towards Mitch, putting on a brave face.

“Timmy, is everything okay? Why are you running?” Mitch asked, worried.

Tim approached the doorway, not wanting everyone else in paradise to hear, even though paradise gossip tended to spread like wildfire.

“Steve just broke up with me,” Tim admitted, the words sounding wrong to his own ears.

Pat appeared in the doorway, shirtless, and he gasped. “Oh my god, Timmy,” he breathed. 

“Fuck, mate, come in,” Mitch urged, standing aside to welcome Tim in.

Pat and Mitch sat down on Mitch’s bed, and Tim perched on the edge of Marcus’.

Pat asked what had happened, so Tim told them about the discussion he had had with Steve on the beach.

“He’s falling for you... so he broke up with you?” Pat asked, dumbfounded.

Tim nodded, biting his lip.

Mitch pulled a face. “Mate, that’s fucked up. I couldn’t even imagine breaking up with Patty,” he mused, playing with Pat’s fingers.

Pat looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Are we together?”

Mitch blushed, realising what he had said. “Do you want to be?”

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Mitchy, I’ve wanted to be with you for nine years,” he replied.

Mitch melted, and he was about to lean in to kiss Pat when he remembered they had company, and that Tim probably didn’t need to have their affection rubbed in his face right now.

“Sorry, Timmy,” Mitch amended, squeezing Pat’s hand.

Tim sighed. “Maybe I should leave paradise. I don’t want to be here if he’s not interested in me,” he mumbled.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a look.

“Timmy, he is interested in you. He just... needs some time,” Pat reasoned. “Why don’t you take a couple of days for yourself? Put yourself out there, and see what happens? Who knows, maybe Steve will come around. You’re perfect for him, I know it. He’s just being a bit...”

“Stupid?” Mitch supplied.

Tim huffed a half hearted laugh. He decided to take Pat’s advice, though. A few days apart wouldn’t be the end of the world, if they were meant to be together. He hoped it was all going to work out in the end.

***

After dinner, that night, Marcus and Adam had a few cocktails together. They lounged on the big sun bed, talking about everything and nothing.

“What’s something most people don’t know about you?” Marcus asked, sipping his pink, fruity cocktail through a straw. 

Adam hummed thoughtfully. “I have a pet goat,” he replied.

Marcus pulled a face, surprised. “A goat? Really?”

Adam chuckled, and told him the story about where the goat came from. 

Marcus was smiling so much his jaw hurt. “Is that your only pet?”

Adam shook his head, telling Marcus about his two dogs and multiple chickens. Marcus told Adam that his cousins also had chickens, and they had a spirited discussion on the benefits of letting your pet chickens roam the backyard instead of cooping them up in a cage.

They talked for so long that the sun set in front of them, painting the sky brilliant oranges and pinks.

A cool breeze began to blow, and Adam shivered involuntarily.

Marcus shifted closer, opening his arms. “Here, let me keep you warm,” Marcus offered gently. 

Adam gave him a shy smile, shifting into the space of Marcus’ outstretched arms, resting with his head on Marcus’ chest.

The breeze blew Adam’s hair into his eyes, andwithout thinking, Marcus tucked it back behind Adam’s ear.

Adam blushed delightfully, ducking his head to try and hide it.

Marcus hoped Adam couldn’t feel how quickly his heart was racing under Adam’s cheek. 

Adam could. But his was racing just the same. 

***

Pat spent the night in Mitch and Marcus’ bure, again. Marcus sat cross legged on his bed, excited to tell the boys about his time with Adam. 

“So, how was it?” Mitch asked from his bed. Mitch faced Marcus, Pat cuddled in behind him, looking at Marcus over Mitch’s shoulder as he pressed light kisses into Mitch’s skin.

“So perfect,” Marcus gushed. “I really felt a spark.”

Pat smiled. “Did you boys share a kiss?”

“No, but we cuddled a whole lot,” Marcus replied. “And he wore my jumper.”

Mitch tried to turn his head so he and Pat could exchange a knowing look.

“That’s adorable, mate,” Mitch grinned. “Do you like him?”

Marcus blushed, perceptible even on his tanned olive skin. “Promise not to tell him if I tell you?”

Pat chuckled softly. “We promise.”

“Yeah, I do like him. I really like him,” Marcus replied. It must have been the first time he heard himself say the words aloud, because he buried his face in his hands with embarrassment. “God, I feel like a teenager,” he groaned.

Mitch smiled softly. “But mate, it’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Marcus agreed. “It really is.”

***

On the morning of day six, Tim woke up with an ache in his chest, and it took him half a second to remember that Steve had broken things off with him, the day before. He groaned, wanting to fall asleep again, just to free himself from the heartbreak.

He turned over and put his pillow over his head, managing to doze a little bit more.

He was awoken a while later by a gentle tap on his door, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Come in,” Tim croaked, voice weak from disuse.

It was Bails. He entered carefully, as if he were worried about disturbing Tim too much, and perched himself on the end of the spare bed.

“Are you alright, mate?” Bails asked. “It’s past lunch. Everyone’s worried about you… I’m worried about you,” he added softly.

Tim’s heart flipped, at the last part, but he put that down to his heightened emotions.

“Thanks, I’m fine. I think,” Tim replied, scratching his head. “I’m sure you know that Steve dumped me?”

George sighed, grimacing slightly. “I’m sorry, mate. It doesn’t make sense to me, in all honesty.”

Tim shrugged, dejected. “Me neither,” he agreed.

George took a few moments before deciding enough was enough. “Come on, Timmy, you must be starving. Let’s get you something to eat,” he suggested.

Tim put the pillow back over his head. “I don’t want to see him,” he admitted quietly.

George exhaled, feeling sorry for the younger man. “I get it, mate,” he said gently. “How about I go get you something and bring it back here? Have a quick shower and get dressed while I’m gone,” George suggested.

Tim peeked at him from under the pillow. “What for?”

“Cause we’re gonna have a fun afternoon. We’re in paradise. We’re not letting Steve bloody Smith get you down,” George declared.

Tim finally let a tiny smile creep onto his face. “Deal.”

***

Half an hour later, Tim was no longer starving, and his cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much with George. They headed down to the beach, walking far enough away from the common area that they were on their own.

They sat on the sand together, talking about everything and nothing for so long that the sun began to set in front of them, and the tide came in, the shoreline only a few metres in front of them, now.

They reminisced about playing footy together as kids, laughing and calling each other out for putting mayo on their recollections.

“There’s no way you kicked six in one match,” Tim shook his head, laughing, nudging George’s ribs with his elbow.

George was grinning. “I did so,” he retorted. “Six and three behinds, actually.”

Tim scoffed. “Get off it, you’re such a liar. You probably never went into the forward fifty in your entire junior career.”

George gripped at his heart, feigning hurt. “Ouch, Timmy, you wound me,” he teased. “Fine. Maybe it was five goals four. My memory is a bit patchy-“

Tim tackled him to the ground, laughing. “Stop lying!”

George didn’t fight back very hard, laying under Tim with a lazy grin. 

When their giggles subsided, a moment passed between them. George reached up to push the front of Tim’s hair back, and the touch was so delicate and soft that Tim closed his eyes at the contact.

George shifted his hand to the back of Tim’s head, tangling his fingers through the short strands of his hair. Tim leant into the touch, despite being precariously balanced on his elbow above George.

Tim let out a soft, contented sigh, and George looked at him fondly.

Tim didn’t know who leant in first. The next thing he knew, his hand was on George’s jaw, and they were kissing.

The kiss was soft and chaste, just their lips pressed together for several sweet moments. Tim pulled back, surprised with what he’d just done.

George, though, seemed to worry he’d done the wrong thing. “Timmy, if you’re not ready-“ 

Tim shook his head quickly, hushing George with a finger against the older man’s lips.

George’s eyes widened a fraction, and Tim replaced his finger with his lips, kissing George once more.

George’s mouth melted under Tim’s, and their tongues met for the first time. 

Their tongues dragged against each other slowly, experimentally, and Tim let himself melt completely into the moment. He wasn’t thinking about Steve, or the break-up, or anything else. All that existed, in that moment, was kissing George.


	5. Days 6 and 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 6 and 7

Pat had spent most of the day in the poolside common area with Mitch, but when the sun set and he still hadn’t seen Steve - or Tim, for that matter - he began to worry.

At that point, Pat was lazing in a hammock in Mitch’s arms. He was pretty sure Mitch was asleep, but hadn’t yet turned around to check. Mitch had stopped playing with his fingers and kissing his neck about fifteen minutes ago, though, and that was Pat’s biggest clue.

He didn’t want to wake him, but felt he had no choice.

“Mitchy,” Pat said gently, squeezing Mitch’s hand.

Mitch shifted, waking up. “Mm?”

“I’m worried about Steve. I’m going to check on him,” Pat replied.

Mitch made a sad noise. “One more kiss before you go?”

Pat melted, shifting around precariously in the hammock, trying not to elbow Mitch in the face as he turned around to face him.

Mitch put a hand on Pat’s cheek, kissing him chastely.

“You’re a great friend, Patty,” Mitch said gently, tucking a longer chunk of Pat’s hair behind his ear.

Pat frowned, slightly lost. “I thought we were more than friends,” he pouted.

Mitch laughed, eyes crinkling with the force of it. “I meant to Steve,” he corrected.

“Oh,” Pat realised. He chuckled softly. “Hope he’s okay.”

Mitch nodded, giving Pat a hand to help him get out of the hammock.

Pat pressed one last kiss to Mitch’s lips for good measure. “See you soon.”

Mitch blew Pat a kiss as he walked away, making Pat blush.

It was a short walk back to Steve’s bure - Pat was meant to be sharing it with him, though he had spent the last two nights sharing Mitch’s bed instead.

Pat knocked on the door, and heard a mumbled ‘come in’ from inside.

He walked in to see Steve, face down with his face in his pillow, looking lifeless.

Pat perched on the side of Steve’s bed, putting a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder blade.

“Are you alright, mate?” Pat asked gently.

Steve shook his head. “I broke things off with Timmy, yesterday morning.”

Pat nodded, until he realised Steve couldn’t see him. “Tim told us. How are you doing?”

“Shithouse,” Steve mumbled, turning over so that he could crack an eye open and look at Pat. “I was actually okay yesterday and this morning, but this afternoon, I walked down to the beach for a swim to clear my mind, and saw Tim…”

When Steve trailed off, Pat frowned.

“What is it, Smudge?”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. “He was under George Bailey, his tongue down Tim’s throat.”

Pat felt the words like a knife in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. “What?”

“Yep,” Steve huffed a humourless laugh, shaking his head. “Should’ve known I was replaceable.”

Pat frowned, shaking his head. “Stevie, no,” he said urgently. “You are  _ not  _ replaceable. That’s what I love about you. Are you sure that’s what you saw?”

Steve nodded. “Saw it crystal clear. I really thought that what we had was special…” Steve’s voice broke, at that, and he couldn’t continue, beginning to tear up.

Pat was hurt for Steve, but he still couldn’t get his head around Steve breaking things off, in the first place.

“But if things were going well, how come you decided to end it?” Pat asked gently.

Steve shrugged, clearly upset. “To see if he came back,” he whispered.

Pat grimaced. He couldn’t even imagine breaking up with Mitch, but Steve had made that decision for himself, and this was where they had ended up.

“I’m sorry,” Pat murmured, running a hand back through Steve’s blonde hair. “Will you come and have dinner with us? You must be starving,” he said gently.

Steve looked like he’d rather get eaten by a shark, but he sighed. “Alright,” he agreed.

Pat helped him find some clean clothes to change into, and warmed a face washer for him to wipe the salt off his face. Within ten minutes, Steve looked a little more alive, and Pat put an arm around his shoulders as they headed towards the dining area.

Most boys were already there, waiting for the kitchen to open. Pat scanned the crowd - Kane, Adam, Marcus and Glenn seemed to be having a civil conversation, on one table, while Mitch waited for Pat on the table next to them. 

Mitch’s face lit up as Pat arrived, and Pat melted. They had spent the whole day together, yet Mitch was still excited to see him. The thought filled Pat with comfort.

Pat sat down at the seat beside Mitch, encouraging Steve to sit down opposite him.

“Lovely shirt, mate,” Mitch said to Steve, trying to make him comfortable.

Steve smiled softly. “You like it?”

Mitch nodded. The shirt was navy and short sleeved, with thin teal and fluoro-pink pinstripes. Unlike most of the boys in paradise, he had the buttons mostly done up.

Mitch’s was all the way undone, and Pat was distracted by the lightly defined muscles on display.

When Pat looked more carefully at the other table, though, he realised two people were missing - George and Tim.

He figured they would turn up closer to dinner.

Then their dinner arrived, and they all thanked the chefs, but the elephant in the room (on the beach?) remained - George and Tim still hadn’t turned up.

Even when the boys all had dessert.

Even when everyone broke off, and a few boys headed to have quiet beers on the beach.

Pat and Mitch stayed with Steve, still chatting at their dinner table despite the meals being cleared long ago, not wanting him to be alone with his thoughts right now.

“Are you sure you don’t want a beer, mate?” Mitch asked.

Steve shook his head. “I’d probably end up crying,” he deadpanned.

Pat and Mitch exchanged an uncomfortable look over Steve’s head.

“They’re fucking. I just know it,” Steve murmured.

Pat recoiled. “Surely not,” he frowned. If he and Mitch hadn’t taken that step again, even though they had already slept together, nine years ago, surely Tim wouldn’t be sleeping with Bails just yet.

***

Tim woke up, later that evening, with George half sprawled on top of him, his arm across Tim’s chest.

It took Tim a few moments to remember everything. Steve had broken up with him yesterday morning. George had come onto him this afternoon. And they had really just slept together, for the first time in over fifteen years.

If Tim were single, why did he feel so guilty? What had he just  done ?

He gently pried George’s arm off of him so that he could slip out of the bed, just making it to the bed before he threw up into the toilet. The guilt and anxiety were racking through him, and his whole body was shaking.

He and George had actually had a really lovely time together - in another life, he could’ve seen them working out.

Another life, when he hadn’t already fallen for Steve.

George obviously stirred at all of the noise, and he joined Tim in the bathroom. Tim had fallen back to the tiles, unable to control his shaking body.

“Oh my god, Timmy,” George said gently.

He realised Tim had thrown up, and he flushed the toilet with a sympathetic grimace.

“What’s wrong?” George asked, those sad eyes nearly breaking Tim.

Tim couldn’t breathe. “I’ve fucked up, Bails,” he murmured. “We shouldn’t have done this.”

George closed his eyes momentarily, trying but failing to hide the hurt on his face.

“Was I… should I not have…?” George worried.

Tim shook his head. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I thought I was ready, but I wasn’t. I’m so sorry,” he choked out, unable to stop a tear from escaping his eye.

George looked conflicted, but he sat down on the tiles beside Tim, taking the younger man’s hand between his own.

“You don’t need to apologise, Timmy,” George said gently. “If it didn’t feel right-“

“It did, Bails,” Tim murmured. “That’s the whole problem. It’s always felt so right, with you. But I practically just cheated,” he pointed out.

George frowned. “You didn’t cheat. He broke things off,” he reminded gently.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut. “I still have feelings for him, Georgie,” he whispered, unable to stop the tears that escaped his eyes. “And it breaks me, because you’re so perfect, and being with you just feels so warm and safe and-“

George hushed him, heart breaking. “We’ve had good times together, Timmy,” he said gently. “If now is the time when you need to move forward, then I can respect that.”

Tim’s heart broke even more that George was being so kind about this. “You’ll always have a special place in my heart,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

George pecked Tim on the cheek. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I promise it’s okay.”

George held Tim as he cried, late into the night.

***

The next morning marked their seventh day in paradise, and there was a new arrival to mark the occasion - Alex Carey, the South Australian.

When he arrived, Adam’s face lit up, and he rushed across the grassy courtyard to wrap Alex up in a hug.

Alex kissed Adam’s forehead. “Hello, gorgeous,” Alex greeted. “I didn’t know you’d be here?!”

“I was sworn to secrecy,” Adam deadpanned.

He took Alex by the hand, leading him towards the bar for a cocktail in welcome.

“What’s the situation with the men in here?” Alex asked, eyebrows raised.

“A lot of testosterone,” Adam reported as they walked. “I’m getting close with Marcus Stoinis, from WA.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Is he the gorgeous muscular Adonis?”

Adam couldn’t hide his blush. “Possibly,” he chuckled.

Alex elbowed him playfully in the side. “Hell yes, Adsy! Who else is together?”

“Pat Cummins and Mitch Marsh are practically married. Tim Paine was with Steve Smith, but Steve broke it off, and there’s a rumour sweeping paradise that Tim slept with George Bailey last night…”

Adam and Alex shared an uncomfortable look, and Adam pressed on.

“But, you remember the bowler from West Torrens? With the long brown hair, who you said you wanted to ‘absolutely rail you’-?“

Alex covered Adam’s mouth with his hand, gasping. “Shh!”

Adam chuckled, and Alex released him.

“I take that as a yes,” Adam teased.

Alex rolled his eyes. “What about him?”

“He’s here. And single,” Adam waggled his eyebrows.

Alex flushed at the implication, but they had just arrived at the bar, and everyone rushed over to greet the new arrival, so the conversation ended there.

***

Shortly after that, two boys were given date cards: Adam, and Alex.

“We should take each other, just to piss everyone off,” Adam suggested, tongue between his teeth.

Alex chuckled. “That would be fun, but I can’t pass up the opportunity to date Mr West Torrens,” he teased.

Adam pretended to tip an imaginary hat. “Good luck. Practise safe sex,” he teased.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know his name,” he protested. 

“It’s Kane,” Adam replied. “Remember that when you’re moaning it in his ear-“

“I do not  _moan in boys’ ears_ ,”  Alex protested. 

Adam scoffed. “You  so  do. I remember,” he teased. 

Alex rolled his eyes, deciding they didn’t need to delve into their shared past sexual experiences today. “Good luck to you, too.”

***

Adam asked Marcus along for his date, and the producers took them on a short car ride to some hot springs, near their villa.

The spring was like a big spa, with a beautiful view of the ocean beyond the nearby beach.

Marcus pulled his t-shirt off first, draping it over the bench nearby, so Adam did the same, trying not to flush at the sight of Marcus’ sculpted abdomen.

Marcus stepped into the spring and held out a hand to help Adam in, gasping at the temperature.

“It’s really hot,” Marcus commented.

Adam took his hand, stepping in. “That’s why they call it a hot spring,” he teased.

Marcus laughed, throwing his head back.

A producer set out a champagne bucket on the ground beside the edge of the spring, before leaving the boys be.

Marcus poured them both a glass, and they settled into the spa, adjusting to the temperature.

“Thanks for choosing me, today,” Marcus said gently.

Adam sipped his champagne, trying to hide the blush that he could feel rising on his cheeks.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Kez has been interested in Kane since they played a club game against each other, a while back.”

Marcus raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Adam teased. “I would’ve chosen you anyway, though.”

Marcus ducked his head, grinning.

They chatted about everything and nothing, getting to know each other even further than they had over the past week.

At one point, Marcus was feeling bold, and he extended his arm along the back of the spa, past Adam.

“Is that your move, Marc?” Adam teased. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marcus lied, unable to hide his giggles.

Adam rolled his eyes fondly, sliding closer to Marcus in the spa. Now, their bodies were almost touching, and Adam could feel Marcus’ body heat despite the temperature of the spa.

“Is this better?” Adam deadpanned.

Marcus chuckled softly, bringing his outstretched arm to wrap around Adam’s shoulders. He used his spare hand to shift a bit of hair out of Adam’s eyes.

“Yeah. This is better,” Marcus replied.

A loaded moment passed between them. Marcus looked at Adam’s lips, and back up at his eyes, and Adam took the plunge. He leant in and closed the gap between them, kissing Marcus for the first time.

They kept the kiss chaste, and when they separated, Adam’s heart was racing.

“I think you should kiss me again,” Adam murmured.

Marcus did as Adam suggested. This time, their kiss was deeper, and their tongues met for the first time. The kiss tasted like champagne and warm excitement, and Marcus couldn’t believe what was happening.

They made out like teenagers, and when Adam made a soft, wanting noise, Marcus couldn’t handle it. He put his hands either side of Adam’s slim hips under the water, pulling the younger man to straddle his lap while they kissed.

When they finally separated for air, Marcus looked up at Adam adoringly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Marcus murmured.

Adam ducked his head, pleased with the compliment. “You can talk,” he replied. “You’re gorgeous.”

Marcus grinned, leaning up to kiss Adam once more.

***

Back at paradise, Alex and Kane were just heading off for their date. Because they hadn’t had much of an opportunity to get to know each other, the producers decided something laid back would be best, so they could chat.

There was a picnic set up for them by the beach, in a quiet pocket where none of the other boys could come and interrupt them.

Kane was wearing a pistachio coloured shirt, completely undone to display some intricate tattoos, and Alex tried desperately to keep eye contact.

They sat down on the picnic rug on the sand and the producers left them alone. Finally, Alex could relax a little.

Kane broke the ice. “Adam mentioned that you and I played a club match against each other, a few seasons back?”

Alex smiled, glad to have some common ground to fall back on. “Yeah, I remembered your pretty hair,” he admitted, grinning.

Kane chuckled. “Really? It’s had some bad phases over the years,” he replied.

Alex shrugged. “Looks great now.”

“Yeah?” Kane asked, smoothing the hair in front of his little bun self-consciously.

“Yeah. Goes with the tatts,” Alex declared.

Kane was pleased with the compliments, and now that the ice was broken, they were able to chat more openly. 

While grazing from a platter of fruit and cheese, they spoke about their families and their interests, with a lot of flirting in between. 

When they eventually got to the topic of paradise, Alex was intrigued.

“Adam mentioned that some shit went down between Paine, Smith and Bailey,” Alex began. “What do you know?”

Kane screwed up his nose. “That’s a weird one,” he replied. “A few boys reckon it’s out of Tim’s character to sleep with George, but I don’t know. I think he was pretty heartbroken when Steve cut things off, and there’s been a rumour going around for a while that Tim and George used to sleep together when they were a lot younger,” Kane explained.

This was new information, to Alex, and he blinked as he took it in. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Kane replied. “I’ve spent a little bit of time with Tim since we got here. He and George grew up together in Tassie.”

A thoughtful silence passed between them, and Alex decided to somewhat change the subject.

“Have you made any connections?” Alex asked, trying to keep his tone impassive.

Kane met his eyes. “What are we doing right now?” Kane teased.

Alex blushed, pleased. “You know what I mean, though,” he pushed on.

He shrugged. “I liked Adam a bit, but Marcus happened,” he admitted. “Maybe that was for the best.”

The thoughtful look in his pretty brown eyes made Alex shiver. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kane agreed. “Cause now I’m here. With the most gorgeous man in paradise.”

The flirting was getting out of hand, and Alex wanted to kiss him so badly.

By now, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the picnic rug. It’d be so easy - all Alex would have to do would be to lean in…

Kane bumped Alex’s shoulder playfully.

“What are you thinking about, beautiful?” Kane asked.

Alex met his eyes once more, and decided it was now or never. And he really hated the idea of never.

“Kissing you,” Alex admitted.

Kane barely had time to smile before he was putting a hand on Alex’s cheek, guiding his lips towards his own.

***

Adam and Marcus arrived back in paradise just before dinner, hand in hand.

Alex and Kane were curled up together, cuddling on a sunbed. Alex looked pleased, and Adam raised his eyebrows at the sight, impressed.

Mitch and Pat were sipping some fruity cocktails at the bar, and Pat noticed Marcus and Adam’s arrival first.

“Mitchy,” Pat said gently, nudging his boyfriend. “They’re back.”

Marcus met their eyes across the courtyard, beaming. He and Adam headed in their direction.

“They must have kissed,” Pat whispered to Mitch.

“You’re right. They look so smug,” Mitch agreed.

At that point, Adam whispered something in Marcus’ ear, gave him a chaste kiss, and headed across the common area to join Alex and Kane on their sun bed, obviously to debrief.

“I’ll bring you a drink in a minute, Ads,” Marcus called out, as Adam walked in Alex’s direction.

Adam looked back at him, grinning.

Pat let out a low whistle. “So… good date?”

Marcus couldn’t stop smiling. The bartender asked what he’d like, and he ordered a drink for himself and for Adam before launching into a long-winded explanation of their date.

When he told Pat and Mitch they had kissed, Mitch patted his back fondly. “Congratulations, mate. It’s about time.”

Marcus ducked his head, grinning. “I feel very lucky. I love being around him.”

Pat reached across Mitch to squeeze Marcus’ shoulder. “He seems to feel the same. I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Kind of have Alex to thank, for taking Kane out of the equation,” Marcus mused.

Pat and Mitch exchanged a knowing look, obviously knowing more than Marcus did.

“What’s up? Have you already heard about their date?” Marcus asked.

Mitch nodded. “They kissed, too,” he revealed.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. “That was quick,” he commented. “Good on them. Maybe Kane might not attack me at the next cocktail party,” he chuckled.

Fittingly, at that point, Freddie arrived to let everyone know that tonight would be the second cocktail party, and therefore a rose ceremony would follow it.

The vibe changed, after that. Everyone seemed to know a lot of drama was yet to come.

***

Steve hung out with Pat and Mitch for most of the cocktail party. Pat and Mitch were secure enough together that they didn’t need the privacy right now - Pat wanted to be there for his friend, and Mitch supported that.

The three of them were sitting at the bar when Steve brought it up.

“I don’t think I’ll be getting a rose,” he murmured. “I fucked everything up with Tim, and now it’s backfired.”

Pat and Mitch exchanged a sad look.

“Who’s giving out roses?” Mitch asked.

“You, Adam, Alex, Tim and Glenn,” Pat replied. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Me?”

“Yes, Mitchy,” Pat chuckled. “You might need to think about who to give it to,” he teased.

Mitch rolled his eyes, squeezing Pat’s hand.

“There’s no way I’m getting Glenn’s rose. He and Coults are tight,” Steve mumbled.

Pat sighed, letting go of Mitch’s hand to squeeze Steve’s shoulder comfortingly.

“We don’t know what’s going to happen, Smudge. You deserve to be here.”

***

They returned to the same location as the last rose ceremony - it was all set up for the occasion. The two groups of boys stood opposite one another - Mitch, Adam, Alex, Tim and Glenn had one rose each to give. That meant that one of Marcus, Steve, George, Pat, Coults or Kane would be going home tonight.

Freddie ran through the usual spiel - it was all for television, and Steve wished he’d just get on with it. He felt nauseous, and he couldn’t bear the soft smiles Tim and George were exchanging.

Tim didn’t even spare Steve a glance. 

Finally, Freddie was finished talking, and he called upon Mitch to hand out his rose first.

Steve could’ve rolled his eyes - everyone knew where his rose was going. Better to build the tension, he thought wryly.

Mitch picked up the first rose from the tray, looking straight at Pat.

“Patty,” Mitch said.

Pat grinned, stepping forward from his group to stand opposite Mitch.

“Patty, will you accept this rose?” Mitch asked. 

“Of course. Thank you,” Pat smiled.

Mitch pinned the rose to Pat’s lapel. Pat leaned in to give Mitch a chaste kiss, before heading back to his group, standing aside.

Steve bit his lip. This time last rose ceremony, he and Tim were so comfortable together that they were the second couple called upon to exchange roses.

Freddie called upon Adam, next.

Although Kane had given Adam his rose, last time, the dynamics had definitely shifted since Alex’s recent arrival. 

Adam picked up a rose from the tray.

“Marc,” Adam smiled.

Marcus exhaled with relief, smiling as he stood opposite Adam. 

“Marcus, will you accept this rose?”

“I will, thank you,” Marcus agreed.

Adam pinned the rose to Marcus’ lapel. Marcus kissed the younger man on the cheek before heading to stand beside Pat.

Alex was the next person to hand out a rose, and he gave it to Kane. Kane kissed Alex on the cheek, going to stand beside Marcus.

Kane and Marcus exchanged sheepish smiles, clearly both remembering their immature altercation following the previous rose ceremony.

Steve was shuffling nervously on the balls of his feet. He didn’t know what was going on with Tim and George, but Tim was currently ignoring Steve, and there were only two roses remaining.

Coults, George, and Steve were the last men standing without a rose.

Freddie called upon Tim to hand out a rose next.

Steve looked at him, knowing they couldn’t accidentally make eye contact while Tim pretended he didn’t exist. Tim looked beautiful. He was wearing a pretty plain, charcoal coloured short sleeved shirt, with grey shorts. He looked so perfect without even trying, and Steve couldn’t stop his heart from aching every time he looked at him. Why had he let it all go?

Tim picked up the second last rose, twirling the stem between his fingers.

He waited the longest out of anyone so far, to make his decision.

But he said the name Steve hadn’t wanted to hear.

“George,” Tim said, with such a fondness that Steve had to swallow down bile.

George stood opposite Tim, smiling softly.

“Bails, will you accept this rose?”

“I will, thank you, Timmy,” George said warmly.

They shared a hug before George went to stand with the other boys who already had a rose.

Coults and Steve were the last ones remaining, and Glenn had the final rose. Steve knew Glenn and Coults were good mates, and that this was it for him.

Coults, always a gentleman, put his arm around Steve.

“Good luck, mate,” Coults whispered.

Steve tried to thank him, but his voice broke.

Glenn picked up the final rose, obviously conflicted.

He took a deep breath, meeting Coults’ eyes. Coults just nodded softly, clearly coming to a wordless agreement with Glenn.

“Steve,” Glenn said.

Steve blinked, genuinely not believing what he had heard. “Me?”

Glenn chuckled. “Yes, mate,” he said gently.

Steve stood opposite Glenn, shocked.

“Will you accept this rose?” Glenn asked him.

“I- I will, thank you,” Steve replied.

Glenn hugged him, and after that, Freddie gave Coults some time to say goodbye.

Coults gave Glenn a hug straight away.

“Sorry, mate,” Glenn said gently.

Coults shook his head. “You did the right thing. There’s more to their story,” he whispered. “Glad to be getting away from the drama.”

Glenn nodded, wrapping him up in another hug.

More to their story indeed. 


End file.
